Many electronic devices include a back camera and a front camera. The front camera and a screen are on a same side of the electronic device. Typically, electronic device includes several flash lights in the back of the electronic device, which may provide light for the back camera. However, when a user uses the front camera to take pictures, there is no flash light for the front camera, which may lower quality of the pictures.